


The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 17: A Hallowed Mark

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [19]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: You are Branded. We welcome you to the family.
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 17: A Hallowed Mark

**\------Cheydinhal | The Poor Merchant's Inn | 8:30pm | The Next Day------**

"Another round of ale, please." Tarak called out to the waitress drifting from table to table, ferrying dishes to the kitchen.  
She gave him a warm smile along with a simple nod, then hurried back to inform the Innkeeper.  
Tarak exhaled contentedly as he sat back in the chair. Patting his stomach after consuming a hearty meal with his party.  
Or with what was left of them who remained at the table.  
Sabine and Mattius both called in for an early night. Chana got up and left without a word at one point. But that wasn't of any surprise. The girl favours going for long, moonlight strolls around town.  
He doesn't quite know what she does excatly, or why she chooses to do so.. But it's not for him to question. She's always there in the morning before they head out. Rested and ready for the long day ahead.  
Only Taz and Naia both remained at the table.  
The two had spent most of the journey back to Cheydinhal rather quiet and aloof. However he noticed that Taz seemed to be particularly interested in Chana for some reason.  
Tarak assumed that it was because that she thought Chana was secretly a Khajiit or something. Though he had no idea on where she was coming from with that. Chana in no way looks like a cat.  
He grunted. Perhaps he really should confront her one of these days and have her spill the beans..

He then glanced over at Taz, as she just finished off her third roast chicken. For some reason, she disdained from using a knife and fork, and just devoured the thing with claws and fang.  
He wasn't sure if that was just a _'Khajiit thing'_ or not. But he deemed to not question on her eating habits. For he, himself sometimes can't hold back from devouring a fresh, plump and juicy venison fresh from the roast-pit.

Taz then proceeded to chug down whatever was left in her tankard.  
He was also impressed with how much liquor that cat was able to ingest. The more he observed her, the more he found himself respecting the Khajiit.  
And about Naia...  
He sat back and watched the Bosmer as she slowly and methodically finished off her dinner.  
She still seemed somewhat unsure and nervous about this whole ordeal. And seeing as how young she was, and presumably how traumatized she must be from her time in captivity.. He didn't blame her.  
Perhaps it wasn't the best call to bring her into a goblin-infested ruin. The horrors that would've been done to her should she have been captured, or lagged behind as they made their big escape..  
He shook off the negative thoughts and ideas racing within his mind and focused his attention back on gathering information on, just who these two girls were...

"So. Enjoyed your meal?" He asked  
Taz nodded her head enthusiastically with a wag of her tail  
Naia bowed her head softly  
"Y-yes sir.. It.. It has been so long since I had a warm meal.."  
Taz slammed her tankard down onto the table and gave a satisfied exhale through her mouth  
"AND BEER THIS GOOD!" She exclaimed  
Tarak folded his hands on the table  
"That is actually _'Shein.'_ It is a Dunmeri drink. I don't believe it is related to beer."  
Taz paused and held up the empty tankard before staring blankly into it, before giving a snorty chuckle  
"Heh. This One believes that three may not be enough then.."  
She held up the tankard and yelled over at the Dunmer waitress, gossiping in the corner with another wait-staff. A young Imperial woman.  
The Dunmer came over and took the tankard, before vanishing behind the kitchen door to refill it.  
Taz sunk back in her chair and wiggled her ears in a playful manner.

Tarak released a thoughtful sigh.  
"I do not wish to be 'invasive..' But I do believe I have a right to know more about you two."  
Naia lowered her fork and peered up at him in a timid manner.  
Taz snickered and sat up, before slouching down again  
"Khajiit is _VERY_ interesting.. She has met many people.. Killed many monsters.. And slept with _MANY_ cute males.."  
She hiccupped after completing her statement.  
Tarak gave her a doubtful look. Somehow, he didn't believe a single word that spewed out of her drunken mouth..  
"Uh.. Taz told me that she used to be an Adventurer before she was taken by the slavers. But she doesn't know how she ended up with them in the first place." Naia stated for Taz. Seeing as how the Khajiit was too drunk to come up with any truthful answer.  
Tarak rubbed his chin in a contemplative manner  
"I see. What kind of Adventurer was she before that?"  
Naia glanced down at the table for a second  
"I'm not really sure. She said that she travelled with two others. A Dark Elf named _'Mirian,'_ and an Argonian named _'Haxal,'_ who is also her boyfriend."  
Tarak glanced back at Taz with a surprised look  
"She's courting an Argonian? Colour me confounded."  
Taz snickered again  
"Yes. Haxal and I fuck like, every night... _It's so romantic_..."  
And.. With that. All of the amazement from Tarak's expression vanished.  
"Taz told me that she has never lain with someone. But once she reunites with Mirian and Haxal, she intends to do so."  
Tarak sat back in his chair  
"I see. So, she is trying to find her companions again is it?"  
Naia nodded  
Taz stood up and glared off in the direction of the kitchen  
**"WHERE IS THIS ONE'S FUCKING BOOZE?? HER MOUTH IS DRY!!"**  
A second later, the Dunmer returned with a full tankard  
"Keep your shirt on, fleabag. We ran out of Shein for the night. So here's some non-descript Nordic mead."  
She dumped the tankard in front of Taz, who in turn remained unmoving, watching the boozy-liquid slosh around in the metal casing with drunken perplexity.  
"What does _'Non-descript'_ mean?" She asked in a sober-like tone.  
"It means there's nothing outwardly special about it." Tarak replied  
Taz sipped the mead, and tasted it, before shrugging and proceeded to chug down the whole thing.

Tarak reverted his attention back to Naia  
"What about you? What's your story?"  
Naid froze up stiff like a log  
"I.. I don't have one."  
**"BULLSHIT"** Taz shouted with a clench of her fist.  
Naia hesitated, her hands shaking and stammered gibberish rushing out from her mouth.  
Tarak chuckled and waved it off dismissively.  
"It seems like Taz disagrees. But, it's quite alright. If it's too traumatic or-"  
"No, it's fine. I'll tell you." Naia interupted, with a faint glance away from the table.

The whole world seemed to have fallen silent as Naia took in a deep breath.  
"I grew up in a tribe in Valenwood. We were small, tight-knitted, religious and peaceful. One day we were raided by an enemy tribe. They killed the men, and took the women and children captive. I watched my father die in front of me. I watched my mother get thrown between the men like a toy. Before she was killed and eaten at the tribal feast that night. I was purposely released, only to be hunted by the tribe and their hunting dogs. Until I was captured by slavers and brought back to their stronghold.."  
Naia lowered her head in regret and self-pity.  
Taz lowered her ears and reached over, hugging Naia in an affectionate embrace.  
Tarak didn't know how to respond.  
He was expecting something along the lines of her being an orphan or something. He didn't expect her backstory to be the _'watching my parents get murdered and defiled in front of me at a young age'_ kind of dark..  
He placed a hand over his chest and lowered his head  
"You have my deepest and most sincere sympathies Naia. I could not imagine what horror you have faced, and lived to tell of it."  
Naia took in a deep breath  
"It's fine. I've put a lot of it behind me. Or, as much as I'm able to. I never, ever will get over the screams.. The blood.. The laughter.." She exhaled deeply through her mouth "But.. It is thanks to Taz that I was given a second chance. And I can make for myself a new, better life."  
She peered up at Tarak, with a hopeful, if not scarred smile. Taz brandished a toothy grin, before pausing and staring straight forward  
"Is something wrong?" Tarak asked her  
Taz's cheeks puffed up and she ran outside, kicking open the tavern door and sprinting out into the snowy night.  
Tarak watched the door in case she decided to return, but after a minute or so, she didn't.  
Naia resumed finishing off her plate.  
Tarak settled back in his chair. Taz probably just went to go vomit all of that alcohol out of her body. He doesn't know how strong this 'Shein' stuff was, but it got her drunk real quick. Either that, or Taz has a low alcohol tolerance.. And his respect for her iron gut was misplaced..

"Tarak?" Naia asked, peering up from her plate  
"Yes?" He responded  
"You say your from a Orc Clan right?"  
He grinned and nodded proudly  
"Yes. I hail from Clan Krothbug. A.. rather unremarkable gathering of Orcs in western Skyrim.." His posture loosened as he spoke. dropping the visage of a proud, and honourable warrior.  
"Unremarkable? What makes you say that?" Naia inquired  
"Well.. We aren't anything special. My clan originated from a group of refugees fleeing from Orsiunium, back when it was sacked and razed for, Gods only know how many times now.."  
"So, you come from a small tribe then? Like me?"  
"I guess you could say that. My father, the Chieftain, kind of.. Sort of exiled me.."  
He held the back of his neck and chuckled nervously  
"Why?"  
Tarak sighed  
"It's hard to explain to someone who isn't aware of the traditions that many Orcs follow. Have you perchance, ever heard of _'The Code of Malacath?"_  
Naia shook her head  
"Didn't think so. Many of the Orsimer Strongholds up in Skyrim are very traditional and are, more-or-less followers of Malacath. Patron deity of my people. We live relatively secluded lives by ourselves. Away from the racist bigotry of the local Nords. They're content to let us setlle and live our lives far from their towns. And we're content to not have them sticking their fingers in our business. It's a solid deal.. All things considered."  
"So why were you exiled?"  
There was a pause

"Well. One of the _'governing laws'_ of the strongholds, is that in order for the son of a Chieftain to ascend to the position. Become a leader, get the wives and procreation rights.. I must kill my father in single, and honourable combat. And I couldn't bring myself to strike down my father. So I was exiled under the condition that should I return, it will be to kill my father and take up his crown."  
"Do you plan on going back one day?"  
Tarak closed his eyes and exhaled deeply  
"I still don't know. If I do, then I will be inclined to stay there for the rest of my life. Until my future eldest son challenges, and kills me. And.. Well, I've grown to like adventuring. And I've made many great friends and allies in my travels."  
He chuckled  
"Like with Chana. She was assigned to kill me when we first met. She nearly pulled it off as well."

Naia finished her plate off  
"She was _assigned_ to kill you?"  
"Uh.. Well. It was more like she was contracted to do so. She used to work for some small-time mercenary group that mostly dealt with tracking down wanted fugitives. And, I guess that.. Early in my travels I wasn't a shining beacon of justice and virtue."  
"How'd you and her end up traveling together then?"  
Tarak laughed jovially  
"Good question. Looking back on it, I think it was more that she decided to not kill me, rather to give me a second chance."  
He grinned at Naia  
_"Like you._ I guess."  
Naia's mouth sat hanging open slightly  
"That's amazing!" She said gleefully

Tarak grunted  
"Perhaps. Though I worry that she may have an ulterior motive in doing so. One which has not come to pass yet.."  
Naia bit her lip  
"Hey, Tarak?"  
He glanced up at her  
"Yes?"  
_"Do you believe in fate?"_

There was a pause  
"Why do you ask?" Tarak questioned  
Naia glanced away shyly  
"Well.. My tribe was the religious type. And I was taught in the belief that fate governs all of existence. From the moment we are born, we have a set path in life. And we will die at the end of that path."  
"Sounds more like you believe in _'Destiny.'_ " Tarak replied, sipping his ale.  
"Well.. I guess you could look at it that way.. But I believe that me, meeting Taz was fate. And us meeting you and your friends is fate as well."  
Tarak pondered that, before taking a heavy swig, and slamming the tankard back on the counter.  
"I can understand that. So, do you believe that we have a noble task ahead of us then? Perhaps you and Taz intend to stay with us?"  
Naia lowered her head again  
"The other thing about fate is.. We have no idea on what path it will take us. It may follow the obvious route, or it may not at all. And lead us down the path we least suspect. Perhaps.. Meeting you was simply chance, and we shall part ways tomorrow. Or.. We could end up saving the world.."  
Tarak chuckled  
"That's mighty philosophical of you, child."  
" _Pilosophical?_ What does that mean?"

Tarak grinned  
"Your a deep thinker, and have many thoughts and ideas on how things are. It is admirable. Especially in one so young as you."  
Naia blushed and glanced away  
"I.. I've had a lot of time to think.. Most times it was just me and my thoughts."  
She glanced away and twirled a finger through her disheveled hair. Tarak folded his hands on the table  
"And I am truly sorry for what you had to go through. I can't imagine how horrific it must've been for you. Just know that.. You have a companion in me. And I would like to help you along your path. Should you and Taz choose to travel with us further."  
Naia smiled warmly at him  
"Thank you. It really means a lot. I'm sure that Taz may want to stay with you. And.. I don't have anywhere else to go."  
Tarak grinned back at her, when the tavern door suddenly and forcefully swung open, colliding with the wall violently

In stormed Chana, her hood drapped as far down as it could go over her head, dragging an unconscious Taz by the collar behind her like unwanted baggage.  
The waitresses' peeked out from the kitchen at the sudden racket.  
Tarak and Naia looked over.  
"Taz!" Naia called out  
"Chana, what happened??" Tarak asked in alarm  
Chana dragged Taz over, then dumped her off at the table  
"It appears that she can't hold her liquor.." She muttered, glancing down at her in an irritated manner.  
The Dunmeri waitress calmly strolled over  
"Is she alright? Should I fetch for a healer?"  
Chana shook her head  
" _Ja'khajiit_ is fine. She just needs rest."  
"Are.. Are you sure? It looks like to me that-"  
The waitresses' concern was cut off mid-sentence by a deathly glare by Chana. Her eyes almost seemed to sheen in the dimming lantern-light at the girl.  
The Dunmer got the message and scurried off. Muttering quiet obscenities in Dunmeri doing so.

"Chana, what exactly happened? Last we saw she ran out of the building. I presumed in order to vomit." Tarak asked  
Chana glanced over at him, then at Naia  
"Not for the child's ears. Come with me."  
She turned and motioned back to the front entrance  
Naia sat up  
"Wha? Hey! I'm not a child!"  
Chana didn't acknowledge the statement, she simply proceeded to the door in silence  
Tarak pushed back from the table and stood up  
"Do not worry. I get the feeling that Taz may have upset Chana in some.. degrading way.. But Chana is not one to dwell on the present for long. I'll speak to her and find out what happened."  
Tarak followed Chana out of the building.  
Naia looked over at Taz, slunk down in the chair that Chana had propped her up in.  
She was _out cold._ Almost as if Chana had beat her unconscious..  
However there wasn't any marks on her, apart from what was already present.  
Then perhaps Taz merely passed out? She had heard that alcohol can do strange things to you once enough had been consumed. Maybe Taz gets very sleepy when she's drank too much.  
But then.. What did she do to Chana? This was the first time she's ever seen her angry... She glanced back over at Taz, and noticed that she was now drooling in her unconscious sleep.  
Probably was best if she was put to bed. Maybe in the morning, she could tell the story on what happened between her and Chana.

But then.. Why was this such a deal to her?  
Is it because she's never been inebriated before, so the fact that Taz was drunk, and then wandered off and did something to Chana is what fascinates her so?  
Or.. is it simply because that, despite her age, she has a right to know what happened to her friend?  
Chana held her forehead and grimaced. It has been so conflicting ever since she met with Taz and they escaped the fort together. She should feel grateful, and yet..  
At the same time, she worries greatly for what may lie ahead.  
Fate perhaps, led her to Taz. And in turn, led them to Tarak and his party. But what lies next? More trials and hardship?  
What else is there to offer in this life? It is just misery and suffering punctuated by brief moments of joyous ecstasy and merriment.  
What if Taz were to die? Would she feel devastated? Probably, _right?_  
Taz is her friend. Or.. Maybe it is just fate that makes her believe that Taz is her friend.  
Naia slammed her head onto the table and groaned.  
She hates thinking....

**\------Sometime Later------**

A gentle prodding on the shoulder prompted a subtle wince from Taz as she shuffled and tried to stay asleep.  
"Taz. Wake up. Tarak wants us to get ready to leave soon. They found another quest we can go on."  
Taz mumbled something inaudibly and scooted onto her side, shrugging off Naia  
The Bosmer grunted and shook Taz's shoulder some more  
"Come on, please? I know you must not be feeling that well, but we have to."  
Taz opened her eyes and shuffled until she could see Naia  
The Bosmer smiled warmly at Taz, before it faded just as quickly it appeared, and she glanced away briefly.  
"How long was I out?" Taz asked, holding her head as it throbbed and stung.  
"The whole night. It's morning now." Naia replied  
Taz sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed and groaned heavily  
"Remind This One to never have Dunmer crap again.. It tastes awful, and I feel awful.."  
"Then why'd you keep drinking it last night?"  
Taz peered over at her, lowering both ears.  
"Khajiit was drunk. When your drunk, you don't care about the taste. Just that you drink more."  
"I see. Well, Tarak and his friends picked out another job for them to go on, and he invited us to join them again."  
"What is it for?" Taz asked, rubbing her eyes and giving a wide yawn.  
Naia shyly held her arm  
"They're going to go kill the slavers that captured us."  
Taz didn't respond for a second, however she soon stood up and clenched a fist  
_"Khajiit is in._ She will kill those bastards without mercy."  
Naia found herself smiling gleefully as she too stood up  
"I.. I was kind of hoping you'd say that. I.. I mean, I don't know if I could ever really.. Kill someone but.. If it's going to be anyone, it should be them right?"  
Taz grinned and placed a paw on Naia's shoulder  
"Sometimes the world doesn't care if your uncomfortable with killing something, or someone. There will be others who will not care about killing you in return. Best not to give them the chance, right?"  
Naia shrugged  
"I guess.."  
Taz held Naia in a brief hug, before she stepped back in order to equip herself in whatever gear she had prior, for the journey now laid out before her and Naia.

Naia stood back and watched as Taz undressed, almost shamelessly before her and, proceeded to put on the traveling clothes they had worn throughout their journey so far.  
They hadn't gotten the chance, nor had the money to buy armour, clothing or weapons for themselves yet. So both Taz and Naia still wore the equipment they took off the slaver bodies the other day.  
It wasn't that the equipment they currently possessed was bad or anything.. It kept them warm with all the fur and layers.. It's just that they could do better with quality-store-bought gear.  
It's just expensive to do that. So for now, they'll have to settle with what they've got. Which Naia was relatively content with. Taking things for granted wasn't her style.  
Or.. At least she didn't think that she takes things for granted. Maybe she does and she's just unaware of the fact? Or perhaps she's giving herself too much credit..  
She took in a deep breath and exhaled, before glancing up at Taz as she was slipping on studded-leather boots.  
And, for the first time, Naia found herself watching Taz's tail, gently brushing back and forth on the bed with a piqued curiosity.

"Hey.. Taz?" She found herself mumbling  
The Khajiit raised an ear and peered up from buckling a few boot straps  
"What's it like.. Having a tail?"  
Taz tilted her head slightly as if she wasn't sure what Naia was asking, before she glanced back at her tail and wagged it slightly  
"I don't know. It is a tail, no?"  
"I mean.. What does it do?"  
Taz stood up and affirmed an _'instructional posture'_  
"Khajiit's tail fulfills many roles. For one, it helps This One keep her balance much better than any shave-skin. I have never fallen out of a tree, ever before."  
Naia nodded as Taz went through 'the many advantages of having a tail.'  
"And finally.. It makes for a comfy pillow when one isn't available"  
Taz curled up her fluffy tail against her head and gently stroked it, before she released it and coughed politely.  
"Any questions?"  
Naia raised her hand slightly  
_"Can I pet it?"_

Taz tensed up for a second, then curled her tail around her leg  
"W-why would **YOU** want to touch her tail?"  
Naia held a neutral look as she explained  
"You were just touching it. And it looks so soft and fluffy. Is there something wrong with me wanting to pet it?"  
Taz folded her arms and huffed  
"One does not simply ask to _'pet'_ Khajiit. I am not a 'pet' to my 'master.'  
"Then why'd you make a scene of you petting your tail like that before me if you didn't want me to think about it?"  
Taz paused, then sighed heavily  
_"Drenamer peshar.._ "

She then knelt down to her knees, and brushed her tail back and forth  
"Fine. I'll _allow_ it once."  
"You mean it?" Naia asked, uncertain  
"YES. Now get it over with."  
Naia relented and wandered behind Taz, and stood still. Hands ready in a 'gripping' position.  
Taz closed her eyes and waited to feel someone else's hands ruffle through her fur. This is going to mark the first time that she's ever allowed anyone to actually feel her tail..  
She wasn't sure how to feel about this..  
A moment passed where nothing happened  
Taz opened an eye, and peered back at Naia, who was still stuck in place, staring at it like she was unsure on what she was even looking at.  
"Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!!" Taz exclaimed  
"I.. I don't know how I should touch it. Like, is it sensitive or-"  
"JUST DO IT!!" Taz replied, before looking back forward and preparing herself again

A moment passed, before finally Naia stuffed her hands into the fur and felt around  
Taz felt a sharp sting and tensed straight up, though it wasn't a sting of pain...  
"It's so.. soft.. How do you keep it so soft even after all we've been through?" Naia asked, as she ruffled through the fluffiness  
Taz didn't respond. She.. couldn't respond..  
What was this sensation that was overcoming her? She felt.. _stimulated_ and...  
Naia began to squeeze and grip the fur tightly.  
Taz went to squeal, however she somehow managed to keep her mouth shut..  
This.. this sudden feeling as Naia was touching her fur.. It felt wrong.. But right at the same time.. Was this.. what Mirian keeps saying: _'What being Turned On feels like?'_

Naia released the tail and sat back  
"Wow.. I never imagined that your tail was as soft and cuddly as it is. I can see why you'd use it as a pillow sometimes."  
Taz found herself strangely out of breath.. What, the **FUCK** was that just now??  
Naia noticed that Taz seemed to be, exhausted somewhat  
"Are you ok?" She asked  
Taz sat back up and put on an innocent smile for her  
"Khajiit is fine. Do not worry."  
"You made a few, weird noises. What was that about?"  
Taz stammered for a second, before formulating a response  
"It.. I never let anyone do that before. It was a.. _new feeling_ to me."  
"Ok.. Could I do it again someday? It really helped with.. A few worries that were bugging me."  
Taz tensed up again for a second  
"Uh.. Maybe... If.. I'm in the mood.." She muttered quietly while glancing away shyly.  
Naia had noticed that Taz, throughout the whole _'fluffing ordeal'_ seemed ever so slightly..

_off_

Taz's breathing grew heavier, she seemed out of breath almost, once Naia dumped all of her worries and troubles into fluffing the tail.  
And it was almost as if Taz couldn't meet her eye-to-eye anymore.  
"Hey, Taz? Was me, touching your tail, like I was.. _arousing in a way?_  
Clearly her question had struck something within Taz, as she nearly froze up like a statue, with the dumbest shocked expression on her face. Which gave away what was about to spill out of her mouth.

That is, when the door suddenly swung open and Sabine stood, arms crossed at them both  
"Hey, What the hell is taking so long to get dressed in here? You two done playing dress-up or what?"  
Taz quietly breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I.. I was just.." Naia stammered  
Sabine frowned while shaking her head at both of them  
"Tarak and the rest of us have been waiting on you for the past 20 minutes. We can't spend every septim we have on cheap booze and sweet rolls waiting on some rookies. Now hurry the hell up before we ditch you."  
She slammed the door shut and stormed off down the hall.  
"Sabine is right. We must hurry." Taz stated, hastily packing things into her backpack and any spare pockets on her.  
"But.. You were about to tell me if-"  
"Khajiit will explain later." Taz cut off Naia's question  
The Bosmer stammered, then lowered her arm and hefted up her backpack. For she was already prepared to head out. All she had to do was wake Taz. But she got 'sidetracked' by a sudden urge to fluff Taz's tail.  
She found herself looking back over at it. Watching it gently swivel from side-to-side as Taz was stuffing things into the backpack, pushing with all her might to cram it down further.  
Naia had heard rumours of Bosmer who exhibited horns, or even more rarely.. _'Fur-like hair across their bodies'_. However, she assumed that these Bosmer were either super rare, or only really existed in Valenwood.  
Seeing as how Taz has stated to her while they were wandering down that barren road prior, that she isn't exactly treated all to well by Humans and Elves, she assumes that a Bosmer with horns or one who was really hairy may not sit too well with the bigoted peoples of the world.  
Taz finally finished packing, and hurried outside the room. Looking back at Naia and cocking her head towards the hallway to signal that it was definitely time to go now.

**\------Leyawiin | Later that night------**

_"Killer, Killer have no fear. For the release you seek shall soon appear."_

Mirian awoke with a jolted spring from the bed, drawing her dagger with a sudden, and fluid motion as the voice spoke to her  
She glanced around with a predatory stare, her eyes darting at her nearby surroundings.  
She was still in the guest bedroom Lillith let her sleep in.  
It was dark. The lantern had burnt out long ago. However the silvery sheen of the moonlight crept through the curtains and lit up the room with an almost trance-like beauty.  
The room was empty and devoid of life, only the furniture and some decorative ornaments hanging on the walls were present. So where did this voice come from?  
Mirian cautiously climbed out of bed, dagger still clutched firmly in her hand as she crept up to the window. Perhaps some jackass was projecting his voice through the window.  
She peered discreetly out of the corner of the curtain, and out into the moonlit city beyond.  
The streets were completely and totally empty of anything remotely resembling habitation. Nothing apart from the buildings, all dark and silent of any light gave any hint that there was even civilization, and life beyond this window.  
Mirian took a step back. Something was off about this. She distinctly remember there being a vibrant nightlife to Leyawiin. Even in this part of town.  
In fact, now that she thinks of it.. There was absolutely no sound at all. _Not even of the wind.._  
There was nothing..  
She gripped the dagger tighter and went to the door. Perhaps seeing Lillith may ease her worries somewhat.  
She went to pull on the door handle, only to find that it wouldn't budge at all.  
She tugged and pulled hard on it, however the door seemed to have been bolted in place. As it did not move, nor make any sort of reaction at all.  
Mirian may just as well be pulling on the wall.  
She tried kicking and forcing her way through the door. But it still wouldn't budge.  
She took another step back to assess her situation.

Right.. It was late at night.  
She heard a disembodied voice..  
There was an eerie darkness and emptiness outside. One of which seemed unnatural.  
The door wouldn't move at all. She was trapped in this room.  
And her stomach was growling. Begging for nourishment.  
The only way she could see to escape this room, was by kicking out the window and leaping from the second story. Praying to the Gods that she would nail the landing, and not break her legs upon impact.  
She's jumped off of dizzying heights before. Essentially making a 'Leap of Faith,' however it still concerned her that this situation didn't seem right in the slightest..

_"Killer, Killer. Why do you stop and ponder? What good has it done for you ever so prior?"_

Mirian swung around upon hearing the voice again, glancing around warily at the empty room behind her  
"Reveal thyself, asshole. You awoke me from my sleep. I prize my sleep very highly.." She muttered angrily

_"Killer, Killer. We have revealed ourselves to you. Perhaps you lack the strength to view us in our true form?"_

Mirian backed up to the door  
**"LILLITH! GET YOUR WEAPON! SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE HOUSE!"** She shouted at the top of her lungs through the cracks.

_"Killer, Killer. You never requested help before.."_

"Stop calling me that! I am not a killer!"  
There was a pause. Then the disembodied voice began to laugh hauntingly  
Mirian snarled and slowly crept around the room. Trying to find the source of this voice. It seemed to be everywhere, and yet nowhere at the same time.  
This was _REALLY_ starting to piss her off.

_**"LIAR, LIAR! TONGUE ON FIRE! THY SOUL IS TAINTED WITH THE STENCH OF HERESY! YOU RELISH IN THE PROSPECT OF DEATH AND SUFFERING!** But not once have you asked yourself.. 'Is what I'm doing meaningful? Will I be remembered for my sinful deeds?"_

"I don't give a damn if I'm remembered!" She called back  
The room then began to fill up with a smoky haze  
Mirian darted the dagger back and forth, expecting the ambush to finally happen.  
However, her eyes soon fell upon a darkened figure emerging from the smoke. A figure clad in a dark red robe. Drenched in blood.  
A Cultist of the Convent.  
Mirian sprang forward, and drove the dagger straight into the heart of the cultist.  
She grinned for a second, until the man started cackling, reached up and gripped her arm tightly

_"Killer, Killer. Liar, Liar. You cannot hurt me in this form."_

He then squeezed her arm, until she screamed from the pain, letting the dagger drop from her hand and out of the cultist's chest. Whereupon she witnessed the puncture made within the robe and of the flesh underneath.  
There was no heart in his chest to speak of. It was an empty cavity.  
Her shocked eyes darted back up at the man's void-black face, hidden from sight underneath the cowl, as he squeezed her arm again  
She grimaced from the pain, and felt his long claw-like nails dig into her skin.  
She tried to strangle him with her free hand, but as she made the motion to do so, it too was grabbed and gripped uncomfortably tightly, until she was powerless against the cultist.

_"Killer, Killer. Liar, Liar. Heretic and Mortal Sin. You have much to atone for. To so brazenly assault an emissary of The Hallowed Sigil of the Convent in such a manner."_

Mirian paused and stared up at him  
"An.. _Emissary?"_  
She felt the cultist grin at her

_"I bring the truth to you. Having been gifted the sight of our Lord. Your actions have cost us. But not impeded. Your evasion is worthwhile. But futile. Your ally is strong. But weak. Thy shall submit before long. And join your enlightened brother in paradise upon Death Anew."_

Mirian spat at him and tried to wrestle herself free once again. Though she was still unable to free herself from the steel-hard grip of 'The Emissary.'  
"You and your little cult can bite me. I will be a decaying corpse before I knelt before you and your 'God."  
She felt the cultist's grin widen

_"That can be arranged; Killer."_

One of her arms was freed from his grip. However before she could move, she felt her own dagger get driven deep within her chest.  
She froze up, glancing down and seeing the blade pierced straight through her heart  
The cultist then released her second arm, and in his hand, a dark purple sigil manifested itself

_"I place upon thee, Heathen: The Hallowed Mark. May it act as a beacon in your darkest nights. And lead you home to the open arms of your family._

Mirian felt blood pooling out from her mouth as the cultist grabbed her left breast and gripped tightly, imprinting the mark upon her heart, and by extension; her soul.  
He then withdrew the dagger, tossing it aside and stood back from her.  
Mirian collapsed onto her knees, grasping firmly at her chest.  
The pain she felt was indescribable.. However she could still move and function..  
Her heart had felt like a dagger was driven into it.. However she could still breath..  
She felt at the gaping wound in her chest, only to find that it wasn't there..  
However, she did feel a series of scars, making out a sigil. Branding upon her breast.  
She peered back up at the cultist, only to find that he was gone. Along with all the smoke.  
She could hear the wind and rain brushing up against the window.  
She could hear someone drunkingly singing outside..  
She could hear shuffling behind her.. Almost as if someone was creeping up behind her..

 _We welcome you, Killer, Killer. Into the family._ "

Mirian swung up from sleep with a horrified scream and darted her eyes around the room.  
She was still in the guest bedroom Lillith let her sleep in.  
It was dark. The lantern had burnt out long ago. However the silvery sheen of the moonlight crept through the curtains and lit up the room with an almost trance-like beauty.  
The room was empty and devoid of life, only the furniture and some decorative ornaments hanging on the walls were present.  
She steadied her breathing.. Before getting an overwhelming sense of deja-vu.  
Her mind raced, before eventually playing back her nightmare in vivid detail.  
She found herself grasping at her chest, feeling around for the scar of the dream. However it was nowhere to be found.  
Her wrists had no marks on them from where the cultist had gripped her.  
She felt no sting of pain, nor soreness.  
She laid back and took several deep breaths. Exhaling through her mouth with every breath.

A few minutes past before a gentle knock sounded on the door.  
"Mirian? Was that you screaming?" Lillith's voice crept through the door in a gentle, yet still worried tone.  
Mirian released another deep breath  
"Yes.. I had a bad nightmare.."  
There was a pause  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yes.."  
The door creaked open and Lillith emerged, dressed in her fluffy purple nightgown that matched the colour of her eyes.  
She wandered over to the bedside where Mirian was laying  
"You almost gave me a heart attack. I haven't heard anyone scream like that in years.. I wasn't expecting you to do it."  
Mirian closed her eyes and finally managed to steady her breathing fully.  
"I'm sorry, Lillith.."  
The purple-eyed Dunmer sat on the bed and gently felt through Mirian's hair.  
"It's alright now.. It's just a dream."  
Mirian shook her head  
"No.. It wasn't.. I'm certain that this was the same nightmare that Taz would get."  
Lillith shuffled closer and tenderly brushed her hand along Mirian's forehead.  
"About this Cult you told me about?"  
Mirian nodded  
"It seems like they are able to contact us through dreams. Send us messages and threats. Taz would always get brutally killed in hers."  
"And what about you, just now?"  
There was a pause as Mirian thought back on it. She didn't want to recall the details.. But deep down, she knew that telling Lillith about it would help her immeasurably.  
If Lillith was true to her word, then she would be an invaluable ally in the fight against the Convent.  
Although she may not think so, but Lillith was twice the combatant than Mirian was. She was certain that, should the two be forced to duel to the death. Lillith could very easily take her within minutes.. Perhaps much less..

"One of them. an 'Emissary' he called himself spoke to me. Calling me _'Killer, Killer. Liar, Liar.'_ He then told me that I will be brought into the Convent eventually. Before stabbing me through the heart, and branding a mark upon my chest."  
Lillith's eyes narrowed and she stopped rubbing Mirian's forehead  
"Mind if I look, then?" She asked, pointing at Mirian's chest  
Mirian shook her head. And allowed Lillith to pull up her nightshirt, and inspect her chest thoroughly.  
She even felt a slight cold touch as Lillith used a form of magic to inspect on a deeper level.  
Eventually, Lillith sat back and pulled Mirian's nightshirt down.  
"I don't see or sense anything wrong with you. But.. If what you say is true, and knowing just how fucking terrifying and capable these cults can be.. I'll continue to monitor your condition. If I sense anything out of the ordinary.. I'll let you first thing, alright?"  
Mirian found herself smiling at Lillith  
"Alright.. Thank you, Lillith. Really."  
"Oh you don't need to thank me, Miri. I said it before, we're in this together. I.. I always wanted this kind of connection back with the Tong. But.. You were just.. A completely different creature back then.."  
She grinned and rubbed Mirian's shoulder comfortably  
"It's awful of me to say, but.. This whole thing.. Really makes you more of a person. Which I love. It's nice to see you this way.. But.. Not like, you-"  
Mirian laid back and held her smile  
"I understand what you mean. And.. Yes. I do prefer my new self entirely. I look back at what I once was and regret it deeply. I wish I could go back and change who I was. But that I cannot do. I will never change my past. But I can reshape my future. With you, Haxal.. And Taz."  
Lillith smiled back at her and clenched a fist  
"We're in this together, _sister_ "  
For some reason, Mirian found that to be just as powerful as when she first heard Taz tell her that she understands, and accepted her for who she was.  
She reached up and suddenly hugged Lillith. Though, she was used to Mirian's more 'affectionate' side by this point, so she returned the gesture.  
"Thank you, Lillith. I can't imagine where I'd be right now if not for you."  
"Don't think of it. We were due to meet up again somewhere down the line anyway. Best it happens now. When you need it the most."

The two then sat back from each other, before Lillith went to stand up, when she stopped for a second and looked over at Mirian  
"Oh hey, your still into other women right?"  
Mirian froze  
"I.. Uh.. I don't know. I mean, I do like Taz a lot.. But my book is always open if a cute guy wants to come along.."  
Lillith chuckled  
"Then you won't mind indulging me for a second right?"  
"Huh?" Mirian glanced up at her with a confused expression, only for her, to be caught completely off guard as Lillith kissed her straight on the lips.  
There was a moment where Mirian was at a complete loss of what to do. However she soon felt Lillith lightly and tenderly hold her hands in hers, and Mirian felt herself kissing back. Closing her eyes and holding Lillith in her embrace once more.  
The moment passed, and Lillith stood up from the bedside, heading back to the door  
"Thank you. That.. Was really something." She muttered back  
"It.. Was.. But why, Lillith?" Mirian asked  
Lillith beamed a smile back at her  
"I wanted to see if your a good kisser or not. And, well. You are. Now try to get some rest. We have a big day of traveling ahead of us..."  
Mirian didn't know how to respond to that. She's never been rated on how good of a kisser she is before..  
Lillith then left the room. Leaving the door open a tiny crack so that the dim light of the outside lantern could find it's way in, to act as a nightlight of a sort.

Mirian laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
What was with this night?  
First she has a nightmare unlike she had ever experienced before. Or, rather it was not a nightmare.  
It was a message. A warning. A threat.  
Then, she has a tender moment with Lillith. And kissed her..  
She glanced over at the curtained window, and saw through a crack of the moon high in the sky. Peering proudly through a break in the cloud layer.  
Perhaps the sooner she finds Taz and Haxal once more. The sooner they can finally put an end to this Cult.  
There was no other path she could see. They had to stop this threat once and for all..  
Problem was.. This was a cult. They could literally be everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. Like that cultist's voice was in her dream.  
They need allies to help in this fight. Alone, her, Taz and Haxal would be of no power to stand against a cult.  
Lillith helps to raise the scale a smidgeon, but what they'd truly need, is an Imperial Count backing them up.  
Someone with an army..

Her mind then began to search for enterprising candidates that she would take notes of for further down the line..  
First, but also not of any worth anymore was Baron Nicolas and Countess Seccilia. However they were both dead. And most likely along with anyone that had supported them within the guard.  
Vindalmo and his rebels also would not be of any assistance. If the Thalmor haven't gotten to them yet, then they'd be on a constant run. Or even disbanded.  
Count Varenis of Skingrad may be a possible candidate. Her and Taz also should return and inform him of what's been happening all this time..  
The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of returning to Skingrad and convincing Count Varenis to aid them in this fight. He is an aged and wise Dunmer from House Telvanni who would, no doubt have many contacts and political clout to do what needed to be done.  
He could make a petition to the Council and raise an army should the odds fall in their favour. This cult is clearly a threat to Cyrodiil, and by extension, all of Tamriel.  
Also, being a Telvanni, Varenis also probably wasn't any push-over in a fight either. The kind of magics that Master Telvanni wizards can pull off by themselves, are worth entire companies of soldiers alone.  
Then there was another... POSSIBLE ally they could get..

_**The Thalmor**_

While it was a fact that they are probably seen as escaped convicts, and destined to the headsman's axe by the Thalmor.. It cannot be under-ruled that this Cult has also revealed themselves to the Thalmor. And, even attacked and possibly killed Battlereeve Ulundil. That is no small injury. The loss of a Battlereeve at the hands of a blade is grounds for full-scale war.  
If, somehow they can transpire events so that the Thalmor will actively hunt down and pursue the Cult.. Then their work may yet be finished without having to draw any blood themselves.  
As stated before, this cult presents a clear, discernible threat to Cyrodiil. Which the Thalmor own. And the rest of Tamriel. Summerset included.  
The Thalmor will not take such a wanton attack lightly. If they aren't already pursuing leads on the Cult for the attack on Castle Anvil, perhaps they could be nudged in the right direction further down the road..

Mirian grinned. Perhaps with the right allies, they may finally be able to take on the Cult. And stop these nightmares.  
But first, she must find Taz and Haxal. Then, they can set to laying plans for the war to come.  
She crawled back in bed. Her mind racing on any probable leads as to where she may find Taz and Haxal once again. But she kept falling back on their victory over the cult. And of sleeping with Taz. Her hands on the Khajiit's fur...  
It was such a warm and comfortable feeling to snuggle with Taz.. She misses it greatly..  
Soon, however. She will find them again.


End file.
